snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
HIM
"AM I NOT MERCIFUL!!?" -HIM to his daughter. Him is the main antoganist of The Grim Tales From Down Below, and possibly also appears in PPGD. Grim Tales From Down Below When Grim Jr. and Doctor Fate were in Jeff the Spider's "home". He made his entrance after Junior and Fate were trapped. He freed Grim Jr. and asked him if he would join him so they together could rule the Underworld. But Grim Jr. rejected the offer, Minniemandy suddenly became angry at him for not loving her. Grim Jr. asked what was wrong and Him told she was suffering from one of the 7 Deadly Sins that was Lust. He said that Junior had to show his love and Junior kissed Minnie. When Minnie was normal again Him tried to take Minnie so he could control the Demon Reaper. But Fate cut off his hand and left with Minnie while Mimi took Junior and Jeff away. Later he found Mimi and Jeff again and killed Jeff. He said to Mimi that she could only get him back if she got something for him. When Grim Jr, Minniemandy and the others went into Mimi's worst memory they saw a destroyed Megaville. HIM appeared and battled with Raven, Hoss and Irwin. He first killed Irwin and then afterwards got grabbed by Raven and Hoss, who pulled a nuclear bomb while Raven teleported them away. But they failed and instead self were killed and HIM returned in a giant devil form to Blossom and Mimi and has serperated them. Him was seen later on in his bathtub next to Jeff's spirit revealing that he knew Mimi would fail to bring him Horror's Hand so that she'll suffer for betraying him and will soon face Mandy's wrath. He then is seen in his bed drawing funny faces on a family picture of Mimi featuring Blossom, her sisters, Courage and Dexter. Relationships *'Mimi ' Mimi is the daughter of Him and he also cut off her hands and replaced it with claws. *'Jeff the Spider ' Jeff is one of the servants of Him and probably the nanny of Mimi. He also killed Jeff for betrayal. *'Grim Jr. ' He tried to convince Junior to join him so he could control the Demon Reaper. *'Minniemandy ' He let Mimi capture Minnie and he had her to loose the 7 Deadly Sins so he could control the Demon Reaper. *'Blossom ' Blossom and Him had an unknown relationship before/during/after the war of Megaville and together made a daughter Mimi. Powers and Abilities Also see: Weapons, Powers and Abilities Image Gallery Him's plans often consist of manipulating events to either drive the Powerpuff Girls insane or simply drive wedges between them, many of which often come close to succeeding. Him has used Bubbles' naivete against her in the episodes "Octi Evil" and "All Chalked Up". In "Power Noia", he turns the girls' fears against them, but the girls face their fears before facing Him. Him becomes a gigantic mix between reptile, centipede and himself, but the girls beat him down. In the episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", Him appears among the villains attacking Townsville, materializing in front of a couple. In the episode "Him Diddle Riddle", it is revealed that Him can apparently cook, and runs the Otto Time Restaurant. HIM uses some of his powers in Grim Tales. He used his claw to choke Minnie and his knife to slash Raven in her back. He isn't seen using his mental powers yet although he did used them on Minnie to attack Grim Jr. It is also seen that he can transform into a giant demon similar to the episode "Speed Demon". Origin Him (voiced by Tom Kane) is a mysterious, supernatural, red-skinned, effeminate and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled hooker boots. His voice ranges from a high-pitched falsetto to a deep, booming voice. According to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men." He is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air. Appearance Him is a devil. He is red in colour, and he has short black hair and red/green eyes. Him's hands are replaced by claws and has a long, curled beard. Him's outfit is a short red dress with a furry pink trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high stiletto boots. His voice is high-pitched, effeminate, foolish and seemingly sweet when pleased or delighted, but turns into an evil, sinister, psychotic, growling and snarling voice when angered, enraged or furious. Show References *Him has probably taken over Megaville in the future (Grim Tales) just like he would have done with Townsville when the girls were gone in "Speed Demon". **His monster appearance is similar to that. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:HIM. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Male Category:Antoganist Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Devil